Cranidos And Mawile 3: A Dreamy Couple
by Remited
Summary: Everyone started to have nightmares and the culprit is none other than Darkrai, so Cranidos and Mawile set out into their dreams and remove him from there once and for all.
1. Into The Dreams Of A Lover

Cranidos woke up from his slumber on Mawile's couch in the living room. Wasn't keen on sleeping with Mawile yet. He lets out a big yawn and went to check up on Mawile. When he went to her bedroom, she was still asleep but seemed to be having a nightmare. Cranidos was worried that his girlfriend was having these nightmares for a while.

"Mawile! Are you ok?", Cranidos shouts in a worried voice.

Cranidos walks to Mawile and tries to wake her up. she finally woke up with two good shakes from Cranidos.

Mawile cries a river and hugs Cranidos, "Cranidos! I had the worst nightmare ever! I dreamt that you were going to leave me and you did some horrible things to me, and I couldn't wake up from it!"

Cranidos had a shocked expression and tells Mawile, "Well... I'm still your boyfriend and I have no reason to leave you. What did you do that made me leave you?"

"That's the thing! I don't know! I'm scared, Cranidos!", Mawile started to cry immensely and Cranidos tried to comfort her.

Cranidos sighs, "I'll figure out how to fix your nightmares, I hope they just don't get any worse."

Mawile looks at Cranidos with loving eyes and smiles, "Really? Thank you! I don't ever want to sleep until this problem is sorted out."

"Good, because I don't want to be the only one who is having nice dreams around here.", Cranidos patted Mawile's back and rubs it. "Now let's go to town! I feel like exploring today!"

Mawile nods and they head off to the town of Pokeport, they were greeted by their friends upon arrival and they noticed Mawile doesn't look too good.

Psyduck was first to say something as he was always the rude one out of the group, "Soo... what's wrong with your girlfriend, Cranidos? Psy." Still going by saying 'Psy' a lot.

Cranidos replies to Psyduck and making sure everyone else hears this, "I don't know, I woke up fine but I saw that Mawile wasn't and I felt worried for her."

Nidorino and Nidorina looked at each other as they looked like they know something's up, Nidorino explained to them with contempt, "You aren't going to like this, but... there's might be a Pokemon responsible for this."

Cranidos was furious and shouts, "What?! If it's Yveltal again, I swear I'm gonna-"

Nidorino interrupts Cranidos and tries to clears things up, "It's not Yveltal, I banished him from this town for good and I hope to Arceus he keeps that. It's a Pokemon who is the causer of bad dreams... Darkrai!"

Everyone else gasped but Cranidos as he doesn't know him, he replies with a, "Who?"

Everyone but Cranidos falls anime style and Mawile explains it to Cranidos, "He is a dark legendary Pokemon who goes to Pokemon's dreams and makes it a complete nightmare.

Cranidos scoffs and says, "He doesn't scare me, obviously I didn't get his nightmares so he's doing his job poorly."

Nidorino and Nidorina was shocked to hear this and asks Cranidos, "You didn't get the nightmares? We of us did! How did you resist his dark void?"

Cranidos crosses his arms and replies confidentally, "I guess I'm too strong for his nightmare fuel!"

Nidorino continues with his conversation about Darkrai, "Whatever the case shall be, It seems we need someone to fix this, I should say that Cranidos should since he is unaffected with it."

Cranidos objects to this decision and says, "Me? No way! I am not fixing this problem, you guys should stop being cowards and fix this yourselves."

Mawile looks into Cranidos' eyes and says to him, "Please? If you won't do this for them at least do this for me. I'm a victim to this too, you know."

Cranidos sighs and says, "Alright... for Mawile. So, how do I fix this?

"Alright... you need to stop him in the act, we need you to go into someone's dream and take care of him from there.", Nidorino explains to Cranidos. "Now, who will do the sleeping?"

Mawile steps forward and says, "I will! It also will be a wonderful experience for Cranidos to see my dreams up close."

Nidorino nods and says to Nidorina, "Alright, will you get Hypno for me, dear?"

Nidorina smiles and says, "Why of course, my love!" She walks off to fetch Hypno.

"Hypno creeps me out, with his big nose and his pendulum. Psy... I can think of lots of stories about him.", Psyduck says to everyone.

"What did you say about me?", an unknown voice says, It was soon shown to be Hypno's voice.

Psyduck panicked and says to him sheeply, "Me? Psy... I didn't say anything!"

"Well... who here is going to be the one sleeping?", Hypno asks the group.

Mawile raises her and and steps forward to Hypno, "Me, I will."

Hypno nods and raises his pendulum at her and moves it in a side to side manner, it make Mawile go to sleep on the ground, Hypno then tells everyone, "Back off of her, this can be a bit dangerous if you don't give her room to dream!"

Mawile started to have frightened expressions and Cranidos was getting worried again.

Hypno tells Cranidos, "She's your girlfriend right?" Cranidos nods. "Well... then you'll be doing the honor and going into her dream."

Cranidos nods, Hypno started to use some psychic attack and turns Cranidos into particles of light and it goes into Mawile.

Psyduck didn't know what just happened and blurts out, "Psy! What happened to Cranidos just now?!

Hypno replies to Psyduck, "Relax... I just transported his physical being into Mawile's subconcious. Just like how Darkrai does it, this is the only way to harm Darkrai as your subconcious self cannot harm him."

Psyduck understands with a "Oh...psy." Hypno faces Mawile and back at Psyduck, "You're a psychic Pokemon, correct?"

"Psy... I suppose so." , Psyduck responds to Hypno. "Well... I need you do keep an eye for Mawile as I need to keep Cranidos access to the real world. Can you do that?"

Psyduck nods and goes next to Mawile. Hypno keeps swinging his pendulum to keep Cranidos' exit from the dream world.

At the dream world... Cranidos floats out from a portal from the physical world, he looks around puzzled as to what he's seeing, random barrage of stuff in the sky, he pretends to ignore those and travel ahead to find Mawile, he finally sees her with another Cranidos.

"What? Who is that? He better not try to steal Mawile from me!", Cranidos whispers to himself while spying on Mawile and the other Cranidos.

Mawile asks the Cranidos, "Don't leave me! I can't stand this!"

The Cranidos says, "Face it! You're annoying, you like mushy things and the face that I just plain don't like you." A bunch other Cranidos' appear from nowhere. "The other mes think so,too."

Cranidos understood what's happening and says, "Oh... It's the dream representation of me. Of course I would say those things before but Mawile should know I don't think that way of her anymore." Cranidos walks up to the copies of dream him. The Cranidos clones see him and say, "Let's beat it! It's the real Cranidos!" They run off and fade into nothing.

Mawile is still crying and Cranidos comes to her and hugs her, Mawile then says to Cranidos, "Why would you say such hurtful things and then hug me?"

Cranidos then comforts her and says, "I would never say those things, you should know that by now." Mawile looks at Cranidos and says, "Wait, something's off with you."

Cranidos then tells Mawile, "That's because I'm the real Cranidos, those guys are the jerkwads in your dreams." Mawile gets really excited and says, "Oh my gosh! You're in my dreams! This is really cool!" Cranidos get confused as Mawile should know that he was going into her dreams anyway.

Hypno appears from nowhere, he explains it to Cranidos, "This isn't really Mawile, just her subconscious, her deep feelings is stored in this one." Hypno vanishes.

"Oh." , Crandos says as he gets it, Mawile or in this case, Dream Mawile says to Cranidos, "I can't believe you're actually here! You are a lot cuter than I imagine. Can you please come with me?" Dream Mawile grabs Cranidos' claw and drags him to her house. Inside it looked wierd and trippy looking, what Cranidos expected from a dream.

"Please sit." Dream Mawile said to Cranidos is a cheery happy tone. Cranidos sat down, Dream Mawile sat real close to him and made him feel uncomfortable. Cranidos spoke to Dream Mawile, "We have to talk.", she got worried thinking it was a breakup since it always starts like that. In a panicked voice, she replies, "Oh no! I knew it! You are going to break up with me! I promise whatever I did wrong I can change. Please don't leave me!

Cranidos freaks out with her freaking out and settles her down by saying, "It's not that! It's-" He gets cut off by Dream Mawile saying, "Oh good! I thought you were going to break up with me. I was so gonna freak out." Cranidos shouts something to her, "Focus! I'm trying to tell you something important! Darkrai is the cause of your nightmares. The reason those fake mes were haunting you! Now do you understand now?"

Dream Mawile thought for a moment and then was alerted, "Oh yeah! I remember now! Sorry, Cranidos. I just get caught up in my dreams I let go of my reality." She turns around to one side then to the other then finally back at Cranidos, "I hope you forgive me." "Of course I forgive you... you are my girlfriend... well the subconcious of my girlfriend." Dream Mawile giggles at Cranidos and hugs him.

Hypno reappears next to them, Dream Mawile recognizes him but didn't know how he got there. "I can go into Pokemon's dreams, like Darkrai could, but I keep my physical form in the real world. Are you two ready to fight Darkrai?" Dream Mawile with huge enthusiasum replies, "You bet I am, what about you, Cranny?" Cranidos raises a claw in the air and shouts, "I was hatched ready! Bring him on!"

Hypno is impressed with their spirit, "Love that confidence in you two, however, this isn't such an easy task to accomplish. He lurks in the deepest parts in your dreams and tries to corrupt it. You two must find him in it and stop him! Good luck!" He disappears once again, Cranidos and Dream Mawile explore Mawile's dreams until they find what Hypno was telling them about.

Cranidos looks around Mawile's dream world, bunch of flowery things and mostly girly objects around making him feel unconfortable. "Ehh... this part of your dream is making me nervous. And the fact that it smells like perfume is also making me nausious." Dream Mawile looked at him and smiles, "Hee hee! What kind of perfume, Cranidos?" Cranidos scratched his head and replies, "Err... I don't know... Do you think I go around all day sniffing perfumes? Dream Mawile laughs and smacks towards a stone wall up ahead by accident. She covers her mouth with one hand and says, "Oops... are you ok?"

Cranidos popped off the wall falls on his back with swirls in his eyes, "Man... how the heck are you that strong?" Dream Mawile giggles and explains to Cranidos, "I can be as strong as I want to be, usually when I'm very happy." She walks up to Cranidos and notices he was out cold, she decided to give him a big kiss, this made Cranidos shot up and the air like a rocket and land right on the ground headfirst. Dream Mawile laughs at him playfully.

Cranidos gets up all frustrated, and proceeds to yell at her, "Why did you do that?! I don't like when Pokemon mess with me when I'm sleeping!" Cranidos looks down from where he landed and it created a cracked opening to a glowy dark place, "This looks like the center of dreams or whatever Hypno called it. Well, lets go..."

Dream Mawile was tearing up at Cranidos yelling at her, the world started to get cloudy and she started crying, it rained after that. Cranidos tried calming her down and gently tells her, "Hey, look... we found the place, lets go." Dream Mawile started to cry more and it rained harder, Cranidos hates water and tried to go in the opening but was rejected.

Cranidos tried to calm her down more, "I'm sorry! Don't cry! I didn't mean it, I was just agitated from the impact, that's all!" This didn't work as Dream Mawile cried even more, it created a tornado in the background, Cranidos is freaking out as it comes towards him. Cranidos tries to hug Dream Mawile but a forcefield prevented him from doing so.

Cranidos didn't know what to do as it seems that Dream Mawile is more sensitive than the real Mawile. Cranidos then said to her, "Please don't cry... can you tell me what I can do to cheer you up?" Dream Mawile replies while sobbing, "You rejected my kiss... and then you yelled at me... You're so mean!" She cries even louder. Cranidos tries to apoligize, "Sorry! I just got surprised, that's all. Don't take it like I hate you because I don't."

Dream Mawile sniffles and says, "Do you promise that you will love me forever?" Cranidos doesn't know what to say to that, "Err... sure, I guess..." Dream Mawile replies confused, "You guess?" Cranidos sighs, "Can we talk about this later and try to find Darkrai?" Dream Mawile got a bit angry about this and replies, "Is finding Darkrai more important than our relationship?"

Cranidos replies, "Err... yes. Otherwise he will-" Dream Mawile cuts him off and yells at him, "So you don't care about my feelings, do you?! Well! I'm going away and you can find your stupid Darkrai all alone!" She runs off and then fades away into nothing. Cranidos says confusingly, "Ok... what was that? Should I be worried?" He noticed the world is fading away into a void of white, Cranidos hops into the crack he opened with his head and falls into it.

* * *

What will be waiting for him underneath? Find out next time!


	2. Deep Fear

Cranidos falls into the seemly dark abyss, he lands surprisingly sortly after he falls, was expecting a longer fall. He continues search for Darkrai, he gets annoyed with him hiding and shouts, "Alright! I know you're in here! Come out in fight, coward!"

Darkrai replies eerily, "Why, I'm not coward, I'm only trying to play with you, heh heh..." Cranidos snaps back at him, "Well stop! Fight me like a 'Mon!" "If you insist..." Darkrai says and appears in front of Cranidos.

Cranidos says to him, "There you are! What are you doing giving my girlfriend nightmares?" "Why I give everyone nightmares, little Cranidos. It seems like you're immune to my dream eater attack."

"That's because there is nothing you can do to scare me! I don't scare easily!" Darkrai replies with an eerie laugh, "Oh? Well then... how about we prove this." Darkrai uses his special powers and makes a bunch of Cranidos copies show up. "Get him my minions!" They form together to create a giant demented Cranidos, enough to scare baby Pokémon to death.

Cranidos looks up at it and says, "Well... that's a good try... but what is it going to do?" The demented Cranidos replies, "I will defeat you!" It roars distortedly making Cranidos cover his ears as it is loud. Cranidos charges at it but he gets deflected. Darkrai laughs at Cranidos, "Are you stupid? You cannot do anything to dream objects. Dreams to not intersect with reality, you know."

Cranidos replies, "Seems that way... looks like I need Dream Mawile's help. But she won't help me..." Mawile's voice echoed, "Of course I will." Dream Mawile appears out of nowhere. "Hi again, Cranny." Cranidos smiles at Mawile, "Hey... but I thought you were mad at me." Dream Mawile replies, "I was never mad at you... ok, I was... but you were right... we need to stop Darkrai before he gives any other Pokémon nightmares."

Cranidos nods and says, "Ok... but how? He's at least 20 times our size?" Another Mawile appeared, "You underestimate me, Cranidos." And another appears, "For you see..." And another, "My dreams are strong." And a lot more Mawiles appear, they all shout in unison, "We all are here for you, Cranidos." Cranidos replies, "O...k. This is number one on wierdest day ever, but what evs. OK! So let's see if we can match his size and take him down!"

They all cheered and they all collided into one another... they formed a giant Mega Mawile. They grabbed Cranidos. Cranidos is freaked out with his mouth open and his eyes widen. Mega Mawile speaks, "Don't be afraid, Cranidos. It's only me... your beloved Mawile... her to help you."

Cranidos' too shock to speak but just nods, Giant Mega Mawile puts Cranidos on her head and attacks the giant demented Cranidos with her two jaws, she crushes it and crushes it until it explodes into a big flash of light and dies. Darkrai is surprised but her amazing dream controls. She goes up to Darkrai waiting to take him on. Darkrai says out of fear, "Um... well you win this one but I shall return!" He disappears and leaves Mawile's dream.

"Yeah! Get out of my dreams. You ok, Cranny?" Giant Mega Mawile pets Cranidos' head. Cranidos replies, "Yeah, thanks for the help." Mawile giggles and says, "My pleasure, Cranny! You look so cute small!" Cranidos blushes, "Ok, so how do I get out?" Mawile puts Cranidos through the hole he came out from and waves goodbye, "I'll be waiting for you in the real world!"

With that, Cranidos returns to the real world and exited Mawile's dreams. Mawile wakes up and greeted Cranidos with a warming smile. "I believe you took care of business, Cranidos? Hypno says. "Yeah, but Darkrai got away, what if he comes back to Mawile's dreams?" Cranidos responds.

Hypno shakes his head and says, "No... he won't. Mawile's dream is strong enough to block him from coming there now." "Good." Cranidos says bluntly. Hypno says, "Well... I must be off now, goodbye!"

With that, Hypno leaves... by teleporting to who knows where, and frankly... Cranidos doesn't care. Mawile then hugs Cranidso and says to him, "You did a great job getting rid of Darkrai, Cranidos." Cranidos replies, "Yeah, but I didn't make him pay... he's still out there lurking in other Pokemon's dreams."

Mawile giggles, "Well... would you like to stop him once and for all?" Cranidos yawns, "Nah, too much work. I rather just sit here and relax. Mawile shook her head, "No way, lazy dinosaur! You are going to help everyone with their nightmare problems, and I'm going to help you!" Mawile picks Cranidos up with her jaws.

"But I don't want to. The other Pokémon didn't do anything for me. Why should I help them?", Cranidos sighs. Mawile tells Cranidos, "Sometimes you need to be selfless and help others because sometimes... they will help you back." Cranidos replies, "I highly doubt that they will help me. I do not need their help anyway." "Well, you are! Besides... we're a rescue team!", Mawile adds on. Cranidos groans, "Oooh, right."

Mawile takes Cranidos to the town and is greeted by their friends... most of them really. Mawile spits Cranidos out from her jaws and nudged Cranidos to say hello. Cranidos merely gives them a wave with his claw. They waved back, the friends that were there are Torch, Apple and Cyndaquil.

"So... how are you and Audino doing, Cyndaquil?" , Mawile says to Cyndaquil with a smile. Cyndaquil says, "Um... good. Still helping her at the Center sometimes, she told me to join Torch and Apple's rescue team and help gather hurt Pokémon as possible. How are you and Cranidos going?" Mawile smiles and says, "Great! Me and Cranidos are still together and happily going strong!" Mawile then hugs Cranidos.

Cranidos nervously replies, "Err... yeah." Torch says to them, "Our rescue team became Platinum recently after we rescued a Meloetta from a bunch of bully Pokémon. Was amazing! She sang us a song in return for helping!" Cranidos scoffs, "A song? What does that do for your team? You didn't get any money from her?" Apple replies, "She didn't have any money but the song she sang was a beautiful reward on it's own."

Cranidos laughs, "Well you keep rescuing Pokémon and getting useless rewards in return. Me and Mawile got an important job to do." Torch sighs, "It's not useless, it's soothing and it boosted our morale. What's that you say about an important job?" Cranidos smugly says, "Glad that got your attention. Yeah, me and Mawile are doing an important job that involves stopping Darkrai from corrupting Pokemon's dreams. Really good stuff, too bad you're not cut out for a mystical job like this."

Mawile scolds Cranidos, "Stop being so in-your-face about it. You didn't even want to do it in the first place." Cranidos replies, "What are you talking about? Of course I wanted to do it! What kind of Pokémon doesn't want to do it?" Mawile gets upset of Cranidos lying and grabs him with her jaws and gently crushes him with them, "Stop being like that, you liar! Apologize to your friends!" Their friends look at them with a nervous look and a sweatdrop.

Crandos yelps in pain and says, "Fine! Sorry... this Hypno Pokémon came to us and transported me to Mawile's dreams and afterwards Mawile suggested that we should stop him once and for all." Mawile got mad at Cranidos and shoveled him in her jaws, "You're not supposed to tell them! This was supposed to be our adventure!" She sighs.

Torch says with interest in his voice, "A mystical adventure, you say? I cannot pass this one up! You got to let us help you two! I'm excited for this one!" Apple agrees and applies the same enthusiasm as Torch on herself, Cyndaquil didn't feel as enthusiastic as Torch and Apple, but wanted to help as well.

Mawile shrugs and say, "I guess you can come along." She says to herself quietly, "So much for an adventure with my Cranny." The three ran at a direction as if they knew where they were going, Mawile had no choice and went along with them while carrying Cranidos in her jaws.

What will they find on their next destination? Find out next time!


	3. Journey Into The World Of Dreams

As the group continue on to where ever they are going, Cranidos fesses up and says, "Alright, where do you think you guys are going? Do you even know where you going?"

They stopped, looked at him and Torch says, "We are going to our rescue team base to discuss this... do you think we are going to dive right into this without preparations?"

Cranidos replies, "It would be faster if we didn't." Apple then says to Cranidos, "That's how you get into trouble, you don't think about the situation before you act." Cranidos gets flashbacks about stuff happening to him without him thinking a strategy to make it better, "Uh... yeah. But let's make it quick, Darkrai could strike back at any time."

Torch turns to Cranidos and says, "OK, let's discuss it now, Mr. impacient. What do we do to stop it?" Mawile explains, "Well... when we fought him the first time, I went to sleep and Cranidos went into my dream and we fought him off of my dream. Hypno says to do this to each Pokemon with terrible nightmares until her has nowhere to go."

Torch replies, "So... any of us with a terrible nightmare?" The group looked at each other until Cyndaquil raises his paw, "Um... I could of may have a nightmare." Cranidos crosses his arms, "Of course, you are the coward of the group." Mawile scolds Cranidos, "Don't insult Cyndaquil, it's not his fault." "No it's ok, Mawile.", Cyndaquil faces the group with confusion, "So... how does this thing work?"

"We are told for the effected Pokemon with the nightmare to sleep and we all go in to find Darkrai.", Mawile explains. "So, that would be you, Cyndaquil." Cyndaquil nods and lays on the ground to sleep, nothing extraordinary happened, so everyone else was puzzled. Cranidos says, "It's not working, why isn't it working?"

Mawile might have got the solution ands shares it with her fellow Pokemon, "I was the one sleeping last time, maybe I have to sleep, too." The others nodded and with a big yawn, Mawile goes to sleep next to Cyndaquil.

This actually got the rest of the Pokemon not sleeping to be transported to the Dream Dimension. When they arrived, Torch and Apple looks around in amazement.

Cranidos says, "Pretty nice, huh?" Torch replies, "How is all this possible? This is unbelievable!" Apple agrees and she walks off to explore.

Cranidos yells at her saying, "Hey! Stay with the group! Don't wander off!" Torch replies, "Yeah... when she something amazing, she can't help but explore." Cranidos says to Torch, "Can't you at least keep her under control?" Torch nods and runs off after Apple.

Cranidos sighs and looks for Mawile, when he continues on, he notices that the others are gone as if he travelled really far but it was only a few minutes. Cranidos sees a castle, Cranidos shrugs and goes on in.

"You have come for me, my prince!" , A voice says with an echo, Cranidos taps his foot. Walking down a twisting staircase was Mawile wearing a really fancy dress. Cranidos can't help but stare in awe. Mawile giggles and says, "Am I too beautiful for words, my prince?"

Cranidos nods as if he was being controlled by an unknown force... or urge. Mawile covers her mouth and giggles, "Well, come in, my prince!" Mawile grabs Cranidos' claw and lead him to a throne room. Awaiting was a king and queen, both were Mawiles as well... Cranidos thought that these were dream versions of Mawile's parents.

Cranidos is completely wierded out by seeing them and was about to say something but Mawile interupts him, "Here's the brave prince I told you two all about! Isn't he handsome?" She was smiling so happily and so were her 'parents', the mom, or queen in this case replied, "He is! How did you fine someone this handsome, sweetheart?'

Mawile blushes as she says, "It was fate, mother. Isn't it, my love?" Cranidos has his mouth open in awe by all this and replies, "Um... yes. It is." Cranidos decides to go along with it until Mawile realizes what she has to do.

"He seems to be a very capable Pokemon, Princess Mawile! He's going to do this kingdom proud when you are next in line.", Mawile's 'dad' says with a strong voice. Cranidos whispers to Mawile, "Can I see you in private?" Mawile says to her 'parents', "Is it ok if I can talk to Cranidos for a bit?" They both nod and they head outside.

Cranidos then tells her, "What was that all about?" Mawile replies to Cranidos, "Oh, I was just having my moment, Cranidos. Thanks for going along with it." "Do you have these dreams sometimes?" Mawile then nods with a smile, "Uh huh, I always wish that I was really important and everyone could listen what I have to say. It's a nice feeling, Cranidos."

Cranidos replies, "I always wish that! Everyone would know who's boss then!" Mawile scolds him, "Cranidos! I mean that everyone would care what I have to say and I want to feel that I'm special. Can't you realize that instead of being greedy?" Cranidos closes his eyes and nods, "Sorry, Mawile. I just like being tough and assertive!"

Mawile nods and replies, "I understand that but you need to be nice if you want to me with me. I like treating Pokemon with kindness." Cranidos crosses his arms and says, "Man! I didn't know that it was this difficult being with you and all these rules." Mawile shakes her head and says while holding Cranidos claws with her hands and looking into his eyes, "No... being nice will get others to like you. I want you to have as many friend as possible."

"But when you tried that didn't they run away from you?", Cranidos asked Mawile. "Don't remind me. They were just mean Pokemon! Promise you'll be nice, ok?" , Mawile says to Cranidos with glittering eyes. "Oh, ok. For you.", Cranidos replies to Mawile with a small smile. Mawile gives Cranidos a big hug and whispers, "Thank you." , to him.

"Let's go back to the others now..." Mawile smiles and they walk back to the others, they fortunately find them. Torch motions his claw towards them, "Guys, we found something! Come check it out!" It was a swirling portal, Apple says to Cranidos and Mawile, "We assume that it's a connection to Cyndaquil's dream but we aren't sure, now that you two are here, we can find out!"

They all go inside, was it what Apple and Torch expected or completely different? Find out next time!


	4. A Forgotten Mermory

The Pokegang reached the place and they knew that it was indeed Cyndaquil's dreamworld, they wondered how his dream could connect to Mawile's dream.

"Well... would it be strange if I could look into Pokemon's minds?", Mawile explained. "It's just creepy, its that how you convinced me to stay with you?", Cranidos says to Mawile.

"Um... sort of. Heh heh heh", Mawile giggles nervously to Cranidos. Torch points at something, "Guys! I see Cyndaquil! Up at that treehouse!"

They all turned to where Torch is pointing and they see good ol' Cyndaquil on the treehouse. He was looking at the sky blanklessly, like in a hypnotic state. "What does that even mean?!", Cranidos frustratedly says with confusion.

"It means that Cyndaquil is just lost in his own thought. Probably desire more than what he has right now." Mawile explains. "Pft! That's ridiculous! Let's just go get him! Cranidos brashfully replies as he heads into the treehouse.

Mawile sighs as Cranidos heads into the treehouse blindfully, "I give up with you... you are still as rashful as ever, Cranidos."

The rest of the Pokémon runs after Cranidos and they notices something's off with Cyndaquil. Torch notices this but when Cranidos was about to tap Cyndaquil's shoulder, he was too late to warn Cranidos. Cyndaquil turned black and transformed into the mighty Darkrai!

"Ha ha ha! Thought I was that pathetic Cyndaquil, did you?! He was too easy to scare away! He is now lost in the void of forgotten nightmares! Where you all will be!"

Cranidos snaps at Darkrai, "So that's what you are doing! You are trying to scare us so much that you will put us in deep sleep forever!"

"Yes! That is my goal, once I have every Pokémon lost in the void of forgotten nightmares, they will be nothing but mindless zombies willing to do my bidding, whether they want to or not!" Darkrai laughs evilly that has a demonic echo to it.

"You monster!" Mawile says to Darkrai in response of her dear friend Cyndaquil. Apple tries to cheer her up, "We'll get him back, once we defeat Darkrai-" She get cut off with Darkrai laughing at her, "Defeat me?! You cannot defeat the mighty Darkrai! That last encounter was merely me losing my fun with you and decided to let you live, but this time, however... I will get all of you in due time!"

Cranidos loses patience and shouts, "Blah, blah, blah! Can we just skip the villainous threats and go ahead to where we kick your spectral butt?!" Darkrai thinks about what Cranidos said and says, "You know what, Cranidos? I'm getting rather irratated with your disrespectful attitude and decided if I can't punish you with having a bed-wetting nightmare. Then, I decided I should help you out and take care of all your problems for good. Heh heh heh..."

Darkrai disappears and everyone is confused until something happens to Cranidos... he collasped on the ground. "Cranidos!" Mawile rushes to Cranidos and holds him up a bit, she is worried about what Darkrai planned for Cranidos. Cranidos wakes up, looking fine but a bit different.

Mawile feels relieved that he is okay and doesn't even notice the slight change with Cranidos, "Cranidos? Are you ok?" Cranidos appears shocked and backs away from Mawile, "Who are you?! Why are that close to me?!" He didn't say this in a rude manner but in a confused and scared manner.

Torch realized what Darkrai did to poor Cranidos... and poor Mawile as she has been affected, too. "W-what? Why are acting like you don't know me anymore?" Mawile asks sweetly to Cranidos. Torch says to Mawile sadly, "That's because he doesn't know you. Darkrai took away his memories of his whole life. I don't think he knows himself, either."

Mawile feels heartstruck to hear this, knowing that she had a lot of good times with Cranidos and now he doesn't remember any of them or her. "Couldn't Mawile get all these memories back to Cranidos?" Apple asks Torch.

Torch sighs, "It might be difficult, but it is possible." Mawile smiles a bit after hearing this and says to Cranidos gently, "It's ok... I'm not here to hurt you..." She gets really close to Cranidos as if she wants to kiss him, Cranidos backs up again and replies, "G-get away from me! I don't know you and you're freaking me out!"

Mawile apoligetically says, "Oh... sorry." She looks at her fingers and touches them together. Torch says to Mawle, "It's best if we leave here and go back to our world and figure this out tomorrow. Mawile reluctantly says, "Ok..." She badly wants Cranidos back to normal. They exited out of the dream world and Mawile wakes up.

Cranidos feels freaked out still, "What was that?" They are stil surprised that Cranidos followed them back. Apple says, "I can't believe telling Cranidos that we are taking him home was going to work. I feel bad for lying to him." Torch replies, "I know but at least Cranidos can go wherever he wants to now. I'm going to bed now. Mawile, you can stay with Cranidos to try to recover his memories."

Torch and Apple leaves them two along and head home. Cranidos stared at Mawile with fear as she is coming towards him, "I said go away! I mean it!" Mawile replies with a smile, "It's ok... I'm here to help you. Come with me." Cranidos backs away from Mawile and knocks over some tables, "Freaking me out isn't helping me, I would be so glad if you get away from me and leave me be so I can figure out where I am."

Mawile stops where she is, she looks down on the ground, her eyes closed and has a hand on her chest, "Cranidos... I can help you, please let me help you. I promise I won't hurt you." Cranidos shakes his head, "You won't help me... Why would I trust anyone with big jaws on their head?" Mawile nods, "You wouldn't. But I mean no harm to you, just give me a moment to prove it to you." She turns around and Cranidos sees the jaws in full view, it freaks him out.

"Just touch my jaws and you will find out that they won't bite. Please." Cranidos slowly walks up to them and slowly leaning one of his claw to the jaws, he eventually touches it and quickly pulls it back soon after. "There! I did it!" Cranidos says to Mawile after completing the seemfully dangerous task he was told to do.

"Good." Mawile says to Cranidos sweetly, "Now... that wasn't so bad, right?" Cranidos replies, "Now can I leave?" "No, next I want you to hug my jaws." Mawile tells Cranidos which surprises Cranidos, "What?! No way! You will eat me if I did!" Mawile giggles, "If I wanted to eat you, I would have done it by now."

That comment made Cranidos run off, Mawile turns around and shouts to Cranidos, "I'm sorry I said that! Please come back!" She chases after Cranidos who couldn't try to defend himself with him forgetting all his moves as well, after a bit of chasing, Mawile trips on a rock and falls down. Cranidos had no concern for her and continues to run away.

Mawile sits up and starts to cry, Cranidos feels bad and decides to come back. "A-are you ok?" Mawile looks up at Cranidos as says, "I'm just trying to help but you are too scared to even let me help." "It's not that I'm scared, it's that I'm freaked out and I have no idea where I am." Cranidos replies and backs a bit away.

Mawile gets up and turns to Cranidos, "P-please let me help. I truly and honestly swear that I will not hurt you." She walks closer and Cranidos and Cranidos backs away again. "Stop trying to get away from me!" Without a second thought, Mawile turns her back and grabs Cranidos with her jaws.

Cranidos shouts, "I knew it! You are going to eat me!" Mawile covers her mouth in surprise in what she did and lets go of Cranidos and turns back around, "I'm so sorry! Please don't run away!" She gets all teary eyed and walks towards Cranidos which is frightened beyond recognition, "I can't trust you anymore, you tried to eat me."

Mawile pleads to Cranidos, "No I wasn't, I swear! Did I hurt you?" Cranidos nods and Mawile runs to Cranidos and hugs him, "I'm sorry! Very sorry! I should have seen what Darkrai was planning but I didn't and now you won't forgive me ever again!" Cranidos was freaked out and confused at the same time. He didn't know what to say anymore and Mawile lets go of him and backs away from Cranidos.

"You were my boyfriend, Cranidos. I will always cherish the moments we had together. I'll miss you." She turns back around and walks away. Cranidos still didn't know what she was talking about and just watched her leave. Cranidos had nothing else to say but, "Darkrai" Mawile turns back around and nods, "Mmhm." She smiles a bit and turns back around.

Cranidos feels that she was being sincere this whole time and he just now realizes it, he slowly follows her. Mawile feels something on her jaws and blushes and looks behind her, it was Cranidos hugging her jaws. When he noticed Mawile saw him, he stopped. Mawile turns back around and smiles.

Cranidos looks nervous and says, "Err... hey." Mawile walks towards him, Cranidos wanted to back away again but stood there to finally find out what Mawile will do when she reaches Cranidos. Mawile get so close to him he can't see nothing but her sweet, sincere face. Cranidos' heart races as he is anxious to see what will Mawile do. Mawile closes her eyes and leans her head towards Cranidos opens her mouth up a bit for a kiss.

Cranidos' heart races faster and his faced flushed with embarrassment, when the moment has arrived, his eyes widen and he shakes like a leave. After a few seconds, Mawile pulls away from the kiss and opens her eyes and smiles, "How do you feel, Cranny?" Cranidos mouth was agape and he is still shaky and his eyes were nothing but white circles.

Mawile giggles from Cranidos reaction, "You are so cute, Cranidos! I'll see you later, ok?" She turns away from Cranidos and heads home. Darkrai appears again in front of Cranidos, "Well... It seems she is the problem of my plan. I need to do something about this, but what?" Darkrai looks at Cranidos' awestruck face and he seems to be like stone.

"Ha ha ha! The look on your face is priceless! This whole plan is worth it! But this is not how I was supposed to go about it! I need to do some recalcuations!" Darkrai disappears and Cranidos still has his face for a few more seconds but then he falls over and faints.

Cranidos wakes up the next morning, feeling all dizzy and looks around the place and then at the last moment of scanning the area, he sees Mawile looking so cheery at Cranidos, "Morning, Cranidos!" It looks like she has something behind her, she walks toward Cranidos as he is still on the ground on his belly, Mawile steps in front of Cranidos view and squats down and sits with him, "I got you something for breakfast!" She places a plate full of muffins in front of Cranidos.

Cranidos sniffs them and then sits up, Mawile grabs a muffin and puts it in Cranidos' mouth, he eats it. "So... what do you think, Cranidos?" Mawile says as she smiles at Cranidos. Cranidos' eyes widen a bit, "It's... good." Mawile giggles and picks the plate of muffins and puts them on her lap and scoots closer to Cranidos, "I'm glad you like them. I made them for you! Does it help you remember anything?" Cranidos shakes his head, "Sorry."

Mawile picks up another muffin, "Well, I'll keep trying for you, Cranny!" She smiles and puts the muffin in Cranidos' mouth. After all the muffins were gone, Mawile stands up, Cranidos stayed where he is. Mawile gives Cranidos her hand, Cranidos grabs it and she pulls Cranidos up.

Cranidos asks Mawile, "Err... how did we became a couple?" Mawile smiles and tells him everything, it takes a few hours but Cranidos replies, "I don't remember any of that." Mawile feels disappointed, "That means you don't remember all the good times we had together, huh?" Cranidos nods, "Sadly not."

Mawile had an idea, "I got scrapbooks at my house! Maybe you'll remember if I showed them to you!" Mawile rushes to get her scrapbook and comes back winded, "I...pant...got...pant our scrapbook...pant... see if you remember these?" Mawile opens it and a lot of pictures of her and Cranidos doing various things. Cranidos looks through them and says, "Is that supposed to be me?"

Mawile nods smiling, "Mmhm." Cranidos replies, "I... don't remember any of these events." Mawile them puts away the scrapbook in her jaws, Cranidos was terrified a bit when she did this because he thought she was reaching for him. Mawile then comes up with something else and goes up to Cranidos closely, "We can start new memories! Together... what do you say?"

Cranidos looked at her wierdly, "Err... I don't know..." Mawile puts her hands together and puts them on her chest, "Please say yes." Cranidos backs up a bit, "Listen, it's not that I don't like you is that I really don't know you and I can't be sure if I should do this. It feels wierd talking to a girl I never met and she knows me plenty."

Mawile replies while going closer to Cranidos, "But, you do know me! You just have amnesia and you forgotten all about me!" Cranidos backs up again and says, "Well... It still feels like I never met you." Mawile sadly says, "Oh..." She started to get teary eyed, Cranidos feels bad for this and says, "Please don't cry! I'm sorry!"

Mawile closes her eyes and faces the ground, "It's not you... I'm sad because I might not get to be with you anymore because you don't remember me. I... love you." Cranidos sighs sadly and replies, "Sorry... I don't remember you. But, I will make it up to you." Mawile sadly says, "How?" Cranidos thinks for a moment and says, "If I used to know you then that means my mom must know you, too."

Mawile looks at Cranidos with interest, "Yes. You're mom! Do you know your mom?" Cranidos nods, "That's all I know right now... I think!" Mawile grabs Cranidos' claw, "Good enough! Let's go to your mom's house! They arrived at Mama Rampardos' house. Rampardos answers the door, "Hi there, deary. What can I do for you?" Mawile replies, "Cranidos lost his memory and doesn't know me anymore. Can you please help?"

This surprises Rampardos and she let out a small gasp, "How did this happen?" "Darkrai somehow wiped his memory of me and him, but he did say he still knows you." Rampardos stares into his son's eyes, "Cranidos, deary. Do you still remember your own mother?" Cranidos nods, "You are my mom, I could never forget you." Mawile cries a bit that Cranidos could remember his mom but not her.

Rampardos looks at Mawile and tries to cheer her up, "Don't be sad, Mawile. It's normal for Pokemon to have such a strong bond with their mother that they could not forget them." "I know, but I really hope our love is strong enough for us not to forget each other." Mawile says to Rampardos with saddness.

Rampardos faces back to Cranidos and says, "Cranidos, I want you to try as hard as you can to remember Mawile." Cranidos shakes his head, "I can't. I have no such memories left of her. I don't even know myself." Rampardos gasps, "It's worse than I thought! But try you best, I know you can do it."

Cranidos nods, "I'll try." Cranidos faces Mawile, "I would like to develop new memories with you." Mawile gasps in excitement, "You mean it, Cranny?!" Cranidos just nods and Mawile hugs him tightly. They said goodbye to Rampardos and went back to town.

Cranidos asks Mawile, "Err...I err...think we should do something...nice." Mawile looks at Cranidos, "Oh? And what would that be?" She stares into Cranidos eyes, Cranidos shivers and says, "Stop doing that. It's creepy." Mawile looks confused and says, "Huh? Stop doing what?" She had no idea that she was being creepy. Cranidos says, "Staring at me, it makes you look like a creeper."

This shocks Mawile and then she smiles again, "Oh! I do this all the time! I always stalk my boyfriend!" Cranidos turns around and closes his eyes, "I don't like that." Mawile then giggles, "That's what you used to say. Hey! I think it's working!" Cranidos replies, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Mawile giggles again and says, "I think you do, maybe if I do all the things you don't like, I can get back the Cranidos I knew and love." Cranidos looks offended and says, "What does that supposed to mean?" Mawile feels that he has been offended and says, "Oh! I mean we could get your memories back! Of course you are the same Cranidos I know and love!" Mawile smiles at Cranidos and he looks at her again, "You said it like I am a different Pokémon."

Mawile stares at Cranidos with apologetic eyes, "I know... forgive me?" Cranidos looks down at the ground, "I guess..." Mawile sees Nidorino and Nidorina walk past them, she runs up to then says, "Hi! Can you please help us?" Nidorino replies, "Help with what?" Mawile says to the two Pokemon, Darkrai has given Cranidos amnesia and he doesn't remember me anymore.

The two gasped in unison and Nidorino stomps, "I will not stand for this! Love is what us Pokémon is about more than anything else! What I recommend doing is trying to win Cranidos' love back until we can sort this out later." The two continue walking and Mawile walks back to Cranidos, "So... did you hear?" Mawile has her arms behind her and Cranidos nods, "And how do you normally win a Pokemon's love?"

Mawile giggles like what seems to be creepily, "With lots of adoration and affection, of course!" Mawile walks closer to Cranidos and he backs away slowly, "Come back, Cranidos! I want to shower you with affection, my love!"

Will Mawile get Cranidos' memory back? And will Darkrai ever be stopped and where will he strike next? Find out next time!


	5. Deciding The Course Of Action

Mawile continues to chase after Cranidos and after Cranidos remembered what he was supposed to do, he stopped. Mawile caught him and hugs him tightly, "I got you, my sweet Cranidos!" Cranidos sighs, "Yes, you did."

Mawile looks at Cranidos with her creeper eyes again, "What should we do, Cranidos?" Cranidos gulps nervously, "Well... something that doesn't involve... cuddling." Mawile backs up and asks curiously, "Why don't you like cuddling?" Cranidos replies, "I am still not used to it, yet. Can we take it slow?"

Mawile thinks about it for a second and says, "How about we sit down and talk to each other so you can get to know me better?" Cranidos smiles, "That's a good idea." He sits down and Mawile sits next to him.

Mawile tells Cranidos, "Well... When I was young, I was picked on alot for being too wierd because I always stalk other Pokémon. This resulted a lot of my older boyfriends leaving me and making me cry and I go into my crying spot... a cave. That's where we met, and after a lot of fighting, we are together, up until now where you don't know who I am."

Cranidos looks down on the ground and looks back and notices Mawile scooting up closer to him, "Why do you keep on being this close to me? Ever heard of personal space?

"Sorry, I can't help myself. I feel better when I'm really close to the most loved Pokémon in my life, which is you." Mawile explains to Cranidos.

Cranidos looks at Mawile and replies, "Aww... I guess it's ok if you want to me close to me."

Mawile suddenly sits on Cranidos' lap and hugs him, Cranidos blushes and his heart races again, "Too close..."

"You said I can be close to you..." Mawile winks at Cranidos. "This is how close I want to be next to you."

"B-but this is too much!" Cranidos blushes. Mawile giggles and leans toward Cranidos again, "I'm sorry but I want to do this..." Cranidos eyes widen as he knows what going to happen next, "You're going to kiss me again?! Mawile nods, "Mmhm." As she closed her eyes and gets ready for another kiss. Cranidos didn't want her to kiss him again so he puts his head over her shoulder and hugged her.

Mawile was confused, Cranidos confesses, "I don't want you to kiss me again! I thought we were going to talk and take it slow." Mawile nods and says, "Sorry, I got carried away, when I'm this close to you, I can't help but either hug or kiss you."

Cranidos says to Mawile, "Please don't do that again." "I'll try." Mawile replies to Cranidos.

A Pokémon walks past them and it was Hypno, Mawile calls over Hypno, "Hi, Hypno! Can you help us! Hypno walks over to Mawile and Cranidos, "My... you two are clingy." Cranidos tells Hypno, "It's not me! It's her!" Hypno strokes his nose, "You lost your memory by the hands of Darkrai, correct?"

Mawile is shocked to hear that Hypno is aware of this without being told of it, "Well, can you PLEASE take care of it?! Hypno replies, "Yes, I will. He raises his medallian, "Follow the gold coin and you will regain your memories..." Hypno snaps his hands, "That should do it, take care, lovebirds." Hypno walks away.

Mawile stares at Cranidos, "Are you ok? Can you remember?" Cranidos holds his head, "Ehh... I think so, Mawile." Mawile smiles at Cranidos, "You remember me?"

Cranidos nods, "Of course I remember you, you are my girlfriend." Mawile then leans in with a kiss, Cranidos' heart still races and he blushes, that actually happens whenever Mawile kisses him.

This lasts for a few minutes and then Mawile pulls away and stares at Cranidos sweetly, "I love you so much..." Cranidos replies, "I love you, too. Err... I'm sorry I didn't remember you last time, it was that stupid Darkrai!" Mawile is surprised that Cranidos still has the memories of when he lost his memory, "You remembered all that?"

Cranidos nods, "Sure do. It reminded me the times when we first met. Good times." Mawile nods, "They were, I love every moment I had with you." Cranidos replies, "Well... I still find it creepy when you stare at me but at the same time I like it."

Mawile giggles, "I'm glad you do." An disembodied voice echoes, "It's that sweet?" Darkrai appears, "I need to fix that! Time to screw around your girlfriend's memories!" Cranidos gets angry and yells at Darkrai, "You lay one spectral claw on my girl and I'll mess you up!" Darkrai laughs, "You got guts, kid. Here's a dark pulse. " Darkrai shoots a dark pulse at Cranidos and knocks him over and Darkrai disappears.

Mawile goes to Cranidos and goes up to him all worried, "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Cranidos replies, "Err... yeah." He gets up, "I'm so going to get him for this!"

Mawile nods, "We will, then we can have all the time to be together!" Cranidos nods back and it makes Mawile smile sweetly back at Cranidos.

Cranidos clenches a claw and shouts, "I'm tired of this guy! I'm taking care of him if it's the last thing I do!" Mawile hugs Cranidos tightly, he looks down at Mawile and notices the megastone necklace on her and got reminded, "Hey! You have the upper hand! You are part fairy type, right?"

Mawile tilts her head in confusion and looks down at her necklace, "Oh, yeah... he is a dark type, right?" Cranidos replies, "Sure looks like one! I bet you could defeat him easily!"

Mawile twirls her megastone on her neck, "How are we going to reach him?" Cranidos scratches his head, "He is probably aware of your fairy type, that's how you could defeat him."

Mawile replies, "Then he would know how to counter it, am I right, Cranidos?" Cranidos has his mouth open a bit and says, "Oh yeah, of course he would know. Sigh... What should we do about it?"

Mawile comes close to Cranidos, "Let's not worry about it until we have to. Let's spend some time together."

Cranidos' expression change to a determined face, "We must stop him so he won't ruin anyone else's lifes!"

Mawile nods, "Ok." Then she realizes something, "We must go tell Audino about Cyndaquil, she must be worried about him!"

Cranidos nods and the head to the Healing Center and is greeted by Audino, "Hello, you two! Where's my sweetheart?"

Mawile breaks this to Audino, "Cyndaquil... is not here anymore. He turned into a zombie by Darkrai." Audino gasps, "That's terrible! I hope he'll be ok."

Cranidos adds on to Mawile's discussion, "And he'll do the same to the other Pokémon if we don't stop him soon! We don't want the same to happen to you."

Audino then tells Cranidos, "That's nice of you to look out for me, deary. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Cranidos replies, "We got this! You don't have to do anything!" Mawile then faces Cranidos, "It's best if we had Audino helping us. She could be a really big help." Cranidos crosses his arms, "Nah, I think we got this all on our own!" Mawile gets impacient with Cranidos and chomps him with her jaws, "We would be glad if you come and help us, right Cranidos?"

Cranidos replies, "Sure, we need all the help we can get." Mawile lets him go. Audino smiles, "Great! I'll finish up work here and I'll meet up with you all later!"

They say good bye and they head back to town, Mawile faces Cranidos, "You really need to rely on others to help us, we can't fight Darkrai on our own." Cranidos gives her a look and crosses his arms, "Well, you didn't have to chomp on my head like that."

Mawile giggles, "Well... I know you well enough to know that you will be as stubborn as ever and think you can handle this on your own." Cranidos rubs his head, "But, it still hurts."

Mawile smiles, "A little chomp wouldn't hurt you much. And besides, I love chomping on your head!" Cranidos smiles back, "Well... what if I bite on your head?" Mawile leans up to Cranidos and tilts her head to him, "Well... let's see what happens."

Cranidos attempts to bite Mawile but Mawile opens her jaws and Cranidos gets chomped instead. Mawile giggles, "See? No one can chomp me back!" Cranidos sighs, "You could at least let me bite you, siiiigh whatever... let's go back to the others and let's defeat Darkrai"

Mawile nods and they both go gather up their troops, they meet up at the center of the plaza. Torch scratches from under his chin, "OK... so what plan should we do to be one step ahead of Darkrai?"

Apple and the others think for a bit and they see Audino come by, "Hey, dearies! What are you all up to?" They all face Audino and wave at her.

"Nothing much, just figuring out how to defeat Darkrai." Torch tells Audino. Audino puts one paw on her mouth, "Defeat? Oh no, that's not how you settle things, we must gently ask Darkrai to stop."

Cranidos scoffs, "Told you she won't be any help to us." Mawile grabs Cranidos in her jaws, "That's enough out of you, mister!" Torch tries to reason with Audino, "Ma'am, in all due respect, I don't think that will work, we're dealing with a great evil and I don't think he'll take things lightly."

Audino puts her arms on her hips, "I hardly believe that! I think any Pokémon should have any sense of heart deep inside them somewhere. I think that Darkrai is misunderstood and that's why he's behaving this way."

Everyone looks at Audino, "That... is a big of a stretch there, I'm afraid." Torch tells Audino. "Darkrai isn't a friendly Pokémon and he's the one who is causing all this torment and zombification towards all." Audino nods, "But doesn't mean we could change his behavior around. I don't like seeing innocent Pokémon being hurt, but I don't also like violence, I believe this is the best option we could take. What do you all say?"

Everyone turned to a group except for Audino, they whispered about this... they came to a conclusion. Apple tells her the decision, "Ok... we'll go along with your plan but if it doesn't work... we have no other choice but to execute Darkrai once and for all."

Audino replies, "Execute?" Torch corrects Apple, "She means that we'll defeat him and make him not bother us again." Audino nods.

Mawile tells everyone, "We must go back to the dream realm to find Darkrai, now I think that we should go into Audino's dream to find him." Everybody nods and Audino goes to sleep. Mawile spits Cranidos out and follows Audino into slumber. They all get sent into dream world.

Will Audino's plan come to fruition or will they have to make Darkrai bite the dust? Find out next time!


	6. The End Of The Darkness

Everyone arrives in the dreamworld, as usual, Mawile is gone due to her dream version spawns randomly in her dream, Cranidos asks everyone, "I'm going to find Mawile, I'll meet you guys later. You all go find Audino's dream entrance."

Everyone nods and Cranidos runs off to find Mawile, after a while, Cranidos finds the area with the strong perfume again, he somehow begins to enjoy it a bit more, reminding him of Mawile.

Cranidos has things rushing to his mind, most of them about Mawile, things that he has never thought of before, he looks around and sees a cloud that looks like Mawile, he tries to shake these images out of his head, "Why am I thinking so much about Mawile? I bet it's this damn perfume smell! Ah... who am I kidding? I'm fully attracted to Mawile!"

"Really?!" A familiar voice shouted out sounding all pleased, Mawile appears in front of Cranidos, it makes him feel nervous and he blushes near her, she has more defined feminine features than before as if she is trying to look nice for Cranidos.

Cranidos looks awestruck to see her this... beautiful, he is starting to develop some urges towards Mawile and is trying to resist. Mawile comes to Cranidos and he could tell that she is feeling the same thing that is Cranidos is feeling.

"Cranidos?" Mawile said to him with desire in her voice. "Yes?" Cranidos replied with the same tone as Mawile. Mawile says to Cranidos, "I want our relationship to the next level, I think I'm ready... what about you?

Cranidos jaw dropped a bit then speaks to her, "Well... what kind of level are we talking about here?" Mawile goes closer to Cranidos and speaks to him at almost kissing distance, "With more physical contact than usual if you know what I mean." Cranidos' jaw dropped all the way and his eyes widen, Cranidos might have an idea of what she is talking about but has only had the talk once and he has a difficult time to remember anything about it.

Mawile puts her hand on her arm and strokes it while looking to the side, "So, what do you say?" Cranidos couldn't resist anymore and replies, "Yes." Mawile looks so pleased and her eyes twinkles as she has her hands on her chest, "Really?!" She looks to the side again, "I'm a bit nervous about this and I haven't done it before, so please go gentle with me."

Cranidos nods, and as soon as they are about to begin, Torch and the others found them, Torch started to freak out, "Stop! This is no time for... that. We need to defeat Darkrai first and then you can do it in your own home, but not in public." Mawile and Cranidos looks disappointed and Mawile says to Torch, "Ok, I understand. But this is my dream, anyway."

Torch nods, "I understand that, but not while we're here, ok?" Cranidos and Mawile both nod in unison and Apple tells them, "We found the entrance to Audino's dream so let's go, team!"

They head to the entrance of Audino's dream and they head inside, they find a bunch of food there as Audino loves food. Over in the distance, they can see Audino munching on cotton candy. They head up to her... she notices them and stopped eating and looks nervous, "Hi! You didn't see me pig out, did you?"

They looked at each other and Torch replies, "Only a little, so... anything bad going on in your dreams yet?" Audino shakes her head, "Not that I know of, everything seems right so far..." Then as soon as she finishes her most recent word, everything turned dark. Everybody prepares for combat, Darkrai appears next to Audino, "Why, hello there... ready to get scared?"

Audino is sweating nervously, "Um...n-no. But c-could you please stop? Darkrai just laughs, "Do you really think I would stop that easily? You should know better than that!" Audino continues, "Well... I think you might be misunderstood in some way and I want to help." Darkrai barks out, "Help?! There will be no help for anybody, including you."

Audino shakes her head, "I don't believe you could be a heartless monster! If there is anything troubling you, I can help take care of that." Darkrai replies, "Only thing that is troubling me as of right now is all of you! Now if you want to help then you must bow down to the great Darkrai!"

Darkrai shouts, "Dark void!" and he shoots orbs of darkness at everyone, Cranidos gets effected, too. Darkrai laughs evilly at Cranidos, "I know what your fear is now... losing your dear girl, Mawile. What if I were... oh say... kill her?! How would that make you feel?"

Cranidos trembles and Darkrai knows his threats are taking effect, "N-no... don't harm my dear Mawile." He is in a void of darkness now... Darkrai shows up in front of him with some demonic features, "You will soon be in the void of forgotten nightmares, as well as your friends, but they will never see you again as no one can see anything but fear!"

Cranidos struggles as he tries to break free, Darkrai takes notice of this, "Fighting back, are we? No, no... That simply won't do, I'm afraid!" Darkrai disappears and a horrific vision of Mawile bleeding everywhere appears in front of Cranidos, he screams in agonizing fear due to what beholds him. She had no eyes and blood comes out of her eyes and blood drips from her jaws and her jaws was really monstrous. She also had a crooked smile with really sharp teeth.

Cranidos is now frozen in fear and now a portal that seems to look like a demonic skull that swirls comes close to him. Darkrai's final words shouts to Cranidos before he seals him forever, "Goodbye to your friends, family and life as you await in an enternity of tormented nightmares in fears! Au revoir!"

As Cranidos screams, he gets pulled closer to the portal and the demented Mawile floats near it as it cackles demonicly. Cranidos shouts out, "Mawile! I'll always love you!" Then he hears a response, and it was a really familiar voice, "And I'll always love you, too, Cranidos!" Mawile appears beside him and the demonic Mawile hisses and goes straight towards the regular Mawile.

Cranidos warns her, "Look out!" Mawile interlock jaws with the demonic one and Mawile crushes the demonic Mawile with a snap and the jaws of the demonic one falls off and blood sprays out. Cranidos is thrilled to see Mawile, she winks at Cranidos and begins to kiss him, this pulls him out of the tormention world, much to Darkrai's dislike.

"No! This cannot be! No one ever leaves the tormention!" No one!" Darkrai goes straight for Cranidos and Mawile steps in front and turns mega, as before, her jaws split into two, she becomes taller and she grabs both of Darkrai's claws with both jaws.

Darkrai desperately tries to escape but couldn't, "Let... go of me!" Mawile shakes her head, "You will not torment any innocent Pokémon any longer, you got that?!" Mawile crunches one of Darkrai's claws and he screams in agony, "Arg! Dark... Arg!" He couldn't muster up an attack as Mawile crunches his claws as he attempts to do so.

Cranidos tells him off, "Ha! You are a big wuss! Damn you for what you did to every Pokémon you effected!" This actually got Darkrai laughing, "Of course... how could I forget... come here, gents!" An army of Pokémon with whited out eyes jumps in front of Cranidos and Mawile.

"You see... There is no way you can defeat me! I got all the backup I need while you have none! You could go along now and tear off my claws but when you do, these zombies will come and tear off your limbs, and you don't want that, do you?!" Darkrai brings in his head a little and shouts, "Attack!"

They all charge at Cranidos and Mawile, ready to tear off their limbs, then before that happens, Audino shows up, bursting in tears with her paws at her heart, "Please, Darkrai... don't do this... what would you gain out of this?" Darkrai replies, "A world to conquer!"

Audino shake her head, "That is not worth a life of a fellow Pokémon. Please stop... nothing is worth this." Darkrai shouts at the top of his lungs, "You just don't get it! I can never be stopped! I will continue to fight until the world collapses beneath me!" And just like that, Darkrai breaks free with a dark pulse and knocks Mega Mawile into Cranidos and they both faint.

Audino shouts desperately ,"Please! For the love of Arceus! Stop this torment!" Darkrai laughs, "Arceus has nothing on me! I am the ultimate Pokémon! Darkrai!" Just like that... a thunderous voice echos, "Enough!" It was Arceus! The judgement Pokémon! Darkrai laughs in response to his appearance, "Arceus! About time you finally showed up! Now... time to control you with my dark void!" He shoots out a giant dark void orb, but nothing happens.

Darkrai is a bit surprised and shoots another one, and another one, he eventually get irritated and shouts, "Why... can't... I... attack... you?!" Arceus replies with his thunderous voice of his, "Because you are nothing but a coward, Darkrai! How dare you torment these innocent Pokémon like this!" Darkrai gets a bit afraid, "W-well... they are weak." This response angered Arceus, "Silence! They all have potential to be the best Pokémon they want to be. You are nothing but a spineless coward! I shall banish you with Giratina!"

This shocks Darkrai, "T-the Distortion World?! Anything but there!" But Arceus already banished him, he turns to the Pokémon who are already free from Darkrai's control, "You all may leave now..." They all disappear into the real world, Arceus faces the heroes, "You all did the best you can, including you, miss." He faces Audino which surprises her, "Me?! I didn't do anything!"

Arceus shakes his head, "You tried to make peace with Darkrai but he was too foolish to accept it. I still salute your attempt." This makes Audinos blush, "Really? Thanks!" Cyndaquil walks towards them, all dizzy, "Whoa... where am I?" Audino gasps, "Cyndaquil! You're alright!" She hugs Cyndaquil.

Arceus turns to Cranidos, Mawile, Torch and Apple, "You all are a great rescue team! Instead of you all being two seperate rescue teams, how about combining it into one?" They looked at each other and discusses with one another, Torch comes to Arceus, "That sound great! But, what should we call it?"

Arceus closes his eyes, "How about Team Destiny?" They all cheered at the name as it gives them a huge morale boost, Arceus then says, "Farewell... Team Destiny." He then leaves."

They all return to the real world now... it was already night, they returned home after saying bye. Cranidos and Mawile comes inside... Cranidos looks bothered, Mawile takes notice and says, "What's wrong?" Cranidos replies, "I cannot let my girlfriend defend me any longer, it makes me feel weak."

Mawile shakes her head, "But, you are not weak, I choose to defend you because you are priceless to me, I love you." Cranidos turns away, "I know... but I want to do some training so I can be the one defending you for a change... so I assigned myself to an academy to do so." Mawile is shocked and replies, "What?! W-when did you do this?"

"Well... I didn't do it now but I will... it's very far so I won't be able to see you for a while." Mawile feels really saddened by this and begs, "Please don't leave me! I'll be very lonely without you!" Cranidos sighs, "I'm sorry, Mawile. But I need to do this, there is no other choice. If you really love me, you would support me."

Mawile tears up and then nods, "When will you leave?" "Tomorrow" Cranidos sadly replies. Mawile nods again, "I'll miss you more than you know, Cranny." Cranidos smile, "Same here, don't forget about me." Mawile kisses Cranidos, "Of course I won't! I'll cheer you on from my house!"

They both yawn as they are tired and they lost their appetite from Darkrai's torment, Cranidos sits on the couch and gets ready for bed, Mawile goes up to Cranidos, "Listen, since I won't see you for a while, I would feel better I you sleep with me tonight." Cranidos smiles and nods, this makes Mawile smile too, but bigger as she looks forward to Cranidos sleeping with her.

They go to bed, they both snuggle really close to each other so they don't lose any second apart from each other. The next morning...

Cranidos notices that Mawile is already out of bed so he went to the kitchen and sees Mawile cooking something, "Hi, Cranny! I'm making you something very special for both of us!" Cranidos smiles, "Thanks... um... could I... err... help you cook?"

Mawile gasps in excitement, "Really? I would be very happy if you did!" Cranidos helps Mawile with the rest of the breakfast, which is waffles with Rawst berries sauce with Oran berries on top with bacon and cookies. They dig in and they both loved it, it was the combined effort from both of them that made the breakfast fantastic.

Afterwards, Cranidos sets outside and gets ready to go, Mawile has her hands behind her back and she says to Cranidos sadly, "Well... this is it. Good luck with the classes, then." Cranidos nods, "Thanks." They shook hand surprisingly... then after they stared at each other for a bit, they tear up and cry and hug each other tightly.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Cranny!" Mawile cries out. "I'll miss you, too!" Cranidos also cries out. Cranidos tries to pull away from Mawile but she refuses to let go, Cranidos tries harder to but then after a few tugs, Mawile releases Cranidos and waves goodbye with a bunch of tears running down her face. Same with Cranidos.

They both wave good-bye to each other as Cranidos walks away until they can't see each other anymore. The End.


End file.
